


Magic Box

by PropterDimittant



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropterDimittant/pseuds/PropterDimittant
Summary: Tyler shows his mom the music box.
Relationships: Nina Locke/Tyler Locke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Magic Box

Tyler Locke nervously fiddles with a small wooden box as he walks up the stairs of the ancient Key House. The wood creaks and moans as he makes his way to his mom's room. He stands in the doorway, watching her for a moment. She's standing by her bed. Her long blue knitted cardigan flutters slightly as she moves about folding laundry. Tyler finally gathers enough courage to eke out a quiet, "Hey mom?"

"Yes, Tyler?" Nina responds, turning her head, giving him a wide smile. Her blue eyes sparkle, her long red hair tied into a bun, a few wisps have escaped, framing her slender pale face.

Tyler walks in and closes the bedroom door behind him, "There's uh... something I wanted to show you," he says as he sets the box down on her nightstand.

"Is that a jewelry box? Where did you find it?"

He inserts the music box key, turns it, and opens the lid. A little ballerina figurine inside pops up, a plinking melody plays as it turns.

"Oh wow! A vintage music box, it's beautiful."

"There's more... it's magic mom. Whoever opens the music box can make other people do things."

"Wh-what?" she chuckles, mildly amused.

"Mom, do 5 jumping jacks."

Nina drops the shirt she was holding and starts to jump up and down. Her eyes open wide in surprise, "Wh-wh-what's going on??? How are you doing this?"

"I told you mom, the key, the box, it's magic."

"Oh my god... where did you find this? Why does it seem so familiar?"

"You've seen the magic before. But adults seem to forget about it as soon as it's over."

Nina brushes her hand through her hair, her eyes scrunch in confusion, "Well uh... umm... I- I don't know what we should do about this..."

"It's okay mom, I didn't show you this so we could figure this out. You're just going to forget anyways... I'm showing you this because there's something that I've been wanting to do for a long time..."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Mom... ta- take off your clothes."

Nina immediately pulls off her cardigan, letting it drop to the floor. "TYLER! What are you doing?!" she screams.

"Mom, talk quietly," he commands, his eyes glaze over as they run over her pale flesh.

Her voice drops to a whisper. "Stop this right now!" she hisses quietly as she pulls her white cotton shirt over her head, revealing her small breasts and pink nipples. She pushes down her black leggings, taking her black panties with them. Stepping out of them as she stands up. She immediately covers her breasts and vagina with her hands.

Nina's eyes begin to water as a tear drips down her cheek. "Tyler, please, stop this," she pleads quietly. Looking into his light brown eyes, she's taken aback by the hunger there as he looks her up and down. She bolts for the door, running past him.

"Mom! Don't run away from me. Come back here."

She freezes in mid run and walks back to him, standing in front of him. She sniffles as her tears fall, "Please Tyler, you can't! I'm your mother!"

"I know mom. I know. I can't hold back anymore," he wipes away her tears with his large hands, resting them on her cheeks. "I've been holding this in for years and I just can't anymore." 

He pulls her face to his and gently kisses her trembling lips. They taste salty from her tears as she continues to sob quietly.

His left hand drifts down her cheek, her neck, her shoulders. He cups her breast and kneads it lightly. "Don't," Nina whispers into his kiss.

Breathing rapidly, Tyler breaks the kiss and gently pushes her backwards onto the bed. He quickly pulls off his T-shirt and frantically unzips his jeans, throwing them off.

"Tyler, no!" Nina gasps as he pulls off his briefs. His large bulbous penis springs up, bouncing in tandem with his heartbeat.

Getting on his knees, he pulls her legs apart with his hands. He dives in, hungrily licking her vagina and clit. Nina lays there, her hands trying to push his head away, her legs trying to snap shut. But his many years playing hockey has made him too strong for her. All she can do is lay there, struggling futilely, crying and whimpering. Whisper yelling as loudly as the magic of the key would allow her, "no! please stop! please!"

Tyler sticks his tongue in as deeply as they will go into his mom, slobbering and sucking as he hungrily eats her out. Nina has stopped trying to push him away, stopped crying. Tyler takes his hand and begins to rub her clit as he continues to pump his tongue in and out of her. She lets out an involuntary moan, "nooooooo." Her breathing becomes rapid as Tyler tastes her slight wetness grow.

Tyler pulls away and Nina looks up in surprise. Wordlessly, he lays down beside her.

"No! Tyler no!" she whispers.

"Mom, lower yourself onto me."

Nina swings a leg over him as she gets up over him. "Please Tyler, no..." she cries out as her tears start falling again. Her hand grabs his penis, barely able to wrap her hand around it. She can feel his heartbeat and warmth in it as it throbs in her hand. She slowly descends, feeling the large tip as her entrance. She gasps as it spreads her lips and pops inside. She grunts as she gradually sinks, inch by inch, her pussy spreading and filling more than she’s ever had before. As she takes the last of him inside her, she collapses on top of him, her head resting on his chest, tears streaking down her face onto his chest. She can hear his heart racing, his labored breathing. She can feel his cock pulsing inside her, each twinge sending shivers throughout her body.

"Mom..." he whispers loudly, "I want you to-"

Nina lifts her hips before he can finish the command. She slowly descends again, whimpering as she takes him back into her.

He groans, "Oh god, mom."

She puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes her body up, her legs straddling his waist, she rises and falls onto his cock. Her moans and screams come out as strained whispers, "oh god, oh fuck, oh god." Her eyes squeeze tightly and her face scrunches in pain and pleasure as her hips move faster and faster. Her mouth opens in a silent scream as she slams into him, feeling him at the very back of her.

Tyler grabs her waist and begins thrusting upward as he pulls her down. "Fuuuuuuuckkk," she rasps out as she plunges down as hard as she can.

"Oh fuck mom! I'm cumming!!!!" he screams out as he erupts into her, globs and globs of semen filling her as she continues to ride him. She slams down onto him harder and harder as her moans and whimpers come faster and faster, "Oh god, oh god, oh god, fuck fuck fuck fuck I'm cumming!!!!!!"

"Oh my god! What the fuck are you doing?!" Kinsey Locke screams from the now open doorway.


End file.
